The communications industry is rapidly changing to adjust to emerging technologies and ever increasing customer demand. This customer demand for new applications and increased performance of existing applications is driving communications network and system providers to employ networks and systems having greater speed and capacity (e.g., greater bandwidth). In trying to achieve these goals, a common approach taken by many communications providers is to use packet switching technology. Increasingly, public and private communications networks are being built and expanded using various packet technologies, such as Internet Protocol (IP). Note, nothing described or referenced in this document is admitted as prior art to this application unless explicitly so stated.
A network device, such as a switch or router, typically receives, processes, and forwards or discards packets. For example, an enqueuing component of such a device receives streams of various sized packets which are accumulated in an input buffer. Each packet is analyzed, and an appropriate amount of memory space is allocated to store the packet. The packet is stored in memory, while certain attributes (e.g., destination information and other information typically derived from a packet header or other source) are typically maintained in a separate memory. Once the entire packet is written into memory, the packet becomes eligible for processing, and an indicator (e.g., a packet handle) of the packet is typically placed in an appropriate destination queue for being serviced according to some scheduling methodology for packet processing. Prior systems may split the packet into multiple pieces (e.g., the head, the packet payload data and tail) and store them in multiple memories. This can be inefficient when more than the packet header is required for packet processing, such as when fragmenting packets. When this packet processing is complete, the packet(s) are then gathered for sending (e.g., another processing function to build the processed packet to be forwarded based on the packet handle), and then forwarded, and the memory previously required for storing the sent packet(s) becomes available for storing new information.